Haterdome Quests
page is a WIP Snap Session Description Task: Capture Gremlin at The VIP. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Snaprock: Hey kid, where'd you get that shirt? You steal that off a mummy? Player: Ouch! What? I felt that somehow, ow. Who are you? Snaprock: Just a legendary hater, is all. I deal in insults. I once snapped Otho so hard he pulled out a messed up little cube and I wound up here. Player: Oh yeah? What'd you say? Snaprock: He walked up into my club with his entourage looking all tough, but he was wearing a white shirt, right? And he had big ol' wet, yellow armpit stains. All I did was ask if he'd been squeezing lemonade with his armpits. I went to the back to bring out a folding table and help him set up a lemonade stand, but he pulled that device out and it was all over. Didn't even get to offer to buy a glass off him. Player: Pretty rough. Snaprock: Know what else is rough? Mogas in the club. Head up to The VIP and capture Gremlin. That thing probably doesn't even have any shoes on. quest Snaprock: Nice! It didn't stand a chance. Hater Education Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Static Area. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Real Rick: Hey, look who it is! Player: Rick! It's really loud in here! Real Rick: All the better to practice snapping on dudes. If they can't hear it, their faces don't explode and they won't try to start stuff with us. Check it out-- see that guy over there? HEY, HEY PAL. HEY, YOUR HAIRCUT LOOKS LIKE THE BARBER DIED DURING IT, HOMIE. AND THEN YOU WENT TO THE FUNERAL AND THE CASKET GOT CLOSED ON YOUR HEAD, DUDE. Yeah, see, he's just waving at us. He can't hear a thing. WHY WERE YOU PUTTIN' YOUR HEAD IN A CASKET, BRO? TRYIN' TO STEAL A COMB OFF A BODY? THAT'S MESSED UP, BUT I UNDERSTAND. YOU WERE TRYIN' TO FIX IT. Player: Cold. Real Rick: These cats deserve it though, they all got banished here for being haters. Player: But if they hated on Otho... isn't that not entirely bad? Real Rick: It's still bad. You know that old saying about the enemy of your enemy being your friend? That doesn't apply for haters. The hater of my enemy is still a hater, and will always be. Never forget this. Go check out that Static Area and clear it out a little if you can. We've got important snap-related work to continue. quest Real Rick: All right! I haven't seen Mogas run up on a loser like that since the time the Ultimate Hater dropped his breakfast. Player: Dang. Real Rick: Yeah, we're getting there, buddy. The Snaplab Description Task: Defeat Alyx at the Club Entrance. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script Real Rick: All right, consider this to be our snap lab. We both need to get our skills up if we're gonna settle some things tonight. Go ahead, try it on me. Player: Oh, Rick, I don't know if I want to... Real Rick: I can take it. C'mon, do your worst. Player: Hey Rick, that's a pretty nice suit. Real Rick: Why, thanks! Player: ...for a clown to wear. Real Rick: ... Player: ...to the circus. Real Rick: ... Player: This is tough, Rick. Real Rick: We'll come back to this. For now, go take care of 1 Alyx at the Club Entrance. That is, if you can make it over those too-big shoes you've got on. quest Real Rick: Nice, you've got the touch. Now if only you'd touch on those arms with a little deodorant... Player: Hey! I'm on your side, remember? Real Rick: Sorry. I have a terrible gift. Hi, Haters Description Task: Defeat Ariesthor 3 times at the Club Stage. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Snaprock: There's an Ultimate Hater around here somewhere. Never met him, but they say his name is legit. One time he hit Real Rick with a snap so hard he couldn't talk for 3 weeks and he had to eat with a bib. No joke, but don't tell Rick I told you that. It's not his favorite story. Player: Oof, why? Snaprock: I don't know. Real Rick must have some bad blood with the Ultimate Hater, though. It's pretty much all anyone at this club talks about. I heard Rick's either here now or going to show up real soon, so you might want to take a seat and watch the sparks fly, kinda like the sparks that probably fly when you chew on your shirt buttons. Player: ... Snaprock: Sorry, I can't really help it. Make your way up to the Club Stage and take out 3 Ariesthor. That'll get you in the zone for the kinds of savagery you're about to witness. quest Snaprock: Good job. Mogas like that, you probably don't even have to use devastating snaps in your day-to-day life. Master the Haterdome Description Task: Earn all 30 stars in the Haterdome. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Snaprock: There might be room for you here after all. You're starting to get the hang of the hater way of life. Player: I don't know if I want to make a regular thing out of this. Snaprock: You should make a regular thing out of getting some sleep, pal. Those bags under your eyes could hold groceries. Just think about it. Master the Haterdome anyway, kid. Master the Haterdome by collecting 30 stars and I'll do my best to see that nobody snaps on those mismatched socks you've got on. quest Snaprock: Good job! I knew you had it in you. There was a rumor going around that you once had a huge bug in your hair and that you were seen feeding it some of you lunch... Like it was a pet or something, homie? But I told everyone straight-up that it was a tiny dog. You're cool now, man. Impress the Ultimate Hater Description Task: Defeat the 2 Mogas (Chezvice and Blood Yugure) at the Club Stage. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script The Ultimate Hater: Really? This kid? You're the little creep slinkin' around the club that I'm supposed to be watching for? You got little chicken wing arms and your mug is lookin' all confused and crooked like you hit your face directly on the floor right when you were born and it stuck that way. You were all slippery and the doctor dropped you, know what I'm saying? Player: You're the Ultimate Hater? The only thing "ultimate" I see about you is the tension being placed on that belt of yours. I wouldn't want to be around when that sucker goes off, lookin' like a slow motion avalanche of belly hair. The Ultimate Hater: ...You've been hanging out with Real Rick, haven't you? That dude's got more little baby friends than an unwed preschool teacher. Let's see what you got, kid. Beat the Mogas on the Club Stage. quest The Ultimate Hater: Yeah, you beat 'em, but your Mogas looked kind of sad and slow out there. Kind of like they were embarrassed to be seen with you, you know what I'm saying? Player: No, they really like me! The Ultimate Hater: Look at your hair, dude. Do you sleep upside down? Beat the Ultimate Hater Description Task: Defeat The Ultimate Hater's team of Mogas at Hater Nexus. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Real Rick: Okay, here's what's up. I'm going to need you to take care of the Ultimate Hater's Mogas while I hit him with my most dangerous snap. I've been holding it for years. It's one I'm actually a little scared to use, it might be too powerful. Player: What is it? Real Rick: I can't tell you. You might straight-up melt or turn back into a baby or something. A physicist friend of mine thinks that if a snap is too powerful-- too appropriate-- the victim might even travel back in time to the instant the universe was created... Perhaps even causing the Big Bang itself to occur. Player: Wait, you mean to tell me the universe as we know it may be the result of a single righteous snap? Real Rick: Word. It's just a theory, but do you ever think about how wild the universe is? Black holes and stars exploding for billions of years? Probably all started with a brutal snap on someone's weird hat, if I had to guess. Player: But then we'd all be in a perpetual loop, right? The universe would just re-exist again solely to have that snap delivered billions of years later, over and over again... forever? Real Rick: Yeah man, it would have to be a pretty nasty hat for all that to go down. Anyway, I'm not gonna explode the universe tonight, but I am gonna nail this dude to the wall. Let's ride out, you know what to do. You take care of The Ultimate Hater's Mogas while I deliver my most dangerous snap. task Real Rick: Wasn't a thing at all. All I told him was that his shirt looked like a dishrag, and the dude just straight turned to stone. It's a pity, but that's what he gets for shopping at Busters 'R Us. The Penultimate Hater Description Task: Capture Juggernaut at Security. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Snaprock: You did it! You're a master of the Haterdome! You're no longer a buster. Player: I never was a buster! Snaprock: Sure you weren't. Oh hey, you can capture Juggernaut now. Show that thing what you've learned. Capture Juggernaut, if you're as cool as you look. task Snaprock: Brutal. Absolutely brutal. Category:Haterdome Category:Quests